No Second Chances
by xXdark.secretXx
Summary: Something bad happened to Haruhi, she came home from a harmless day with the other club members. But things turned out for the worst. Will she be able to realize what she feels for Tamaki? Will she fall for another? Or will her soul be trapped forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**d.s: oh heeey...^_^"... i added OC...oooh don't hate please...:))**  
><strong>Haruhi: a new story?<strong>  
><strong>d.s: *nods*<strong>  
><strong>Tamaki: don't mess it up...:D<strong>  
><strong>d.s: -_-...i don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club<strong>

:Tamaki's POV:

She works too hard. My daughter should get a break once in a while.

"Honey-senpai, please be careful when doing that... don't touch that... you shouldnt climb those", she said running after the young looking hyper active little boy who is our grateful senpai.

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, surprisingly 17.  
>The tall, dark and handsome fellow also chasing Honey-senpai, is Mori-senpai, Takashi Morinozuka also 17. Mori is like the puppy owner, over Honey.<br>But shall make him a bunny owner instead?

"Haruhi-chan, let 's go over to the house of mirrors", the Hitachiin twins said, scarily at the same time.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, 15.

I couldn't bare seeing my child being in the lowly but richly hands of those evil twins.

"No, I will not permit you evil people to take my child, defenseless and fragile Haruhi in that scary house all by yourselves", I said stepping in their way.  
>"It's not like we're gonna hurt her senpai, we are seat mates in class anyway, she's definitely used to being in our presence", Hikaru said, with a hint of evil in his eyes.<br>"Hehehe, he's turning all jealous Hikaru", his twin said.  
>"I can see that Kaoru", they both snickered.<p>

Haruhi came up from behind me, and I grasped her in a big hug.

"Awww, you look ever so cute today my Haruhi", I said snuggling her.  
>"Ummm, senpai, I think I can handle myself if I go into the house, I mean, I won't be alone", she said with her sheepish look of hers that makes me want to faint.<br>"Well, okay, but if those two idiots try to do anything, just scream or do something that will draw other people's attention", I said whispering into her ear.  
>"Uh senpai, we're right here", i looked up to see the twins right next to us.<p>

I cleared my throat.

"Uh, well then, you know what will happen if you try anything stupid", I said still holding Haruhi.  
>"Ooooh, I wanna go too, Haruhi let's hold hands so we don't get lost", Honey-senpai said taking a hold of Haruhi's hand already.<p>

Haruhi nodded and smiled, and they were already off.  
>Mori-senpai headed off, trailing behind them.<p>

"Well, this trips cost will be added to Haruhi's debt", Kyoya said muttering off to himself into the house.  
>"Wait, when did all of you...", I was stuck in my fit of questions.<br>"Come on senpai, your the only one left to come in", Haruhi said popping her cute little head out of the doorway.

I skipped all the way there.

:Haruhi's POV:

Well, I expected more of this house of mirrors. But literally, it looked like a barn, with plain mirrors glued to the sides. And there were, what, like 6 mirrors from what I could see.  
>But everyone looked amazed, they've apparently never seen a barn before.<p>

The twins checking out their reflection.  
>Honey-senpai, running around, complaining about not having any sweets here.<br>Mori-senpai, following Honey-senpai.  
>Kyoya-senpai, his face stuck in his check book and papers, muttering costs about our Host Club.<br>And Tamaki, inspecting each mirror like a detective.  
>I laughed at their ignorance. But this happens a lot, so I'm not that surprised.<p>

"Haruhi-chan, where do you wanna go now", Honey-senpai said coming up behind me.  
>"It's getting a little late don't you think", I said checking my watch.<p>

We all gathered in Tamaki's limo.  
>The twins had their own ride home, but they insisted to hitch a ride with Tamaki.<br>While he was sitting in the corner farthest away from me.  
>He complained to Kyoya, his supposed "wife", about not being able to sit with his daughter.<br>These guys were my family, I've been with them for some time now and I can honestly say that I love them.  
>They're everything to me.<br>I wouldn't know what to do, if they just got up and left me.  
>I was the first one to be dropped off.<br>Once I got up the steps of the apartment building, I saw them waving at me.  
>And by the time they left, it started to pour.<br>My dad, getting ready to go to work was finished putting the last minute touches to his make-up.

"Have a good time in work dad", I said rummaging through the things in the fridge.  
>"Okay hon, be sure that when you buy groceries tonight, you be careful of the steps outside, it's pretty slippery", he chuckled.<br>"Okay dad, I love you", I said kissing him on the cheek as he walked out the door with his umbrella.

I walked up to my room and got my own umbrella and heavy rain coat.  
>I made my way down the steps of the apartment.<br>The groceries were pretty heavy under my arms, plus I was holding the umbrella to shield away the rain.  
>I walked up the steps.<br>Once I reached the top step.  
>I felt as if I was flying backwards, and then nothing.<br>Complete darkness.

I awoke in my bed the next morning.  
>I was wearing one of my white night gowns.<br>Rubbing my eyes slightly.  
>I checked around the house.<br>I guess dad was out.  
>It was Saturday, and I didn't feel like going out with my friends...oddly.<br>I already had shoes on, I guess I forgot to take them off when I went to bed last night.  
>I peeked out the window.<br>There were police cars and an ambulance.  
>Oh my Gosh...dad.<br>I swung open the door to find my dad, who had tears in his eyes, following the stretcher who had someone laying on it.  
>Plastic bags and what looked like groceries were scattered all over the floor.<br>Someone probably fell down the stairs because of the rain last night.  
>I took a closer look at the person.<br>They looked oddly familiar.  
>But it took me some time to figure out that it was...me.<br>I gasped.  
>I grabbed my dad's arm and shook him.<p>

"Dad, it's me, Haruhi, who is that girl", I said trying to shake him.

But it looked like he couldn't feel me.  
>I saw the movement in his arm, the way I was shaking him.<br>But he acted like it was nothing.  
>Like nothing was there.<br>I felt an ache inside me.  
>Last night.<br>That's why I couldn't recall going to sleep last night.  
>I fell.<br>But how is this happening.  
>This can't be real.<br>This only happens in movies and fiction books.  
>But no, it was too close to reality.<br>I could feel their touch on me, but they couldn't feel me.  
>When I looked down at my feet, I was like hovering, not even touching the floor.<br>I wanted to scream.  
>But what was the point if no one could even see me, let alone hear me.<br>I could open doors, and move things.  
>But no one would believe a girl's conscious would be floating around, out of her body.<br>What if I didn't even wake up?  
>What would happen to me then?<br>I floated inside the ambulance.  
>Seated next to my father and perimedic.<br>My still body, bruised up.  
>But no cuts.<br>What a relief.  
>Why am I here, if I didn't get hurt?<p>

I sat next to my dad in the waiting area.  
>A doctor came up and gave my dead a clipboard.<p>

"I'm sorry to tell you that-".

Oh God, was I dead?

"- because she fell from a great height, she had a concussion, there are signs that she hit her head, pretty hard, there are no major injuries, but she's in comatose. There is nothing that we can really do, we just have to wait, until she wakes up", the doctor said, the pain in his face almost made me think that he guaranteed that I won't wake up.

I watched my dad silently fill out the paper work, this usually meant that he wouldn't show emotion in public and that he would probably cry about this when he gets home.  
>He looked up to the ceiling.<p>

"Ha-haruhi, I might be crazy, but if you can hear me, I'll try not to tell your friends about this, I know that if you would see them saddened, you would be sad too, especially the Suoh kid, even though I want to keep him away from my child, he's crazy enough to care deeply about his friends, I'll try my best okay", he said, closing his eyes, if to say that he was finished.

I kissed him on the cheek.  
>To my surprise, he lifted his hand and placed it there, on the exact spot.<br>But I knew that it was nothing.

Long after my dad left, even though I knew it took him everything to get out of the hospital.  
>I found my room, I couldn't bare to look at myself.<br>I'm probably all bruised up.  
>So I floated around the hospital.<br>And I ended back in the waiting area.  
>I didn't feel like seeing the Host Club today, I felt that it was going to be too painful.<br>I sat across from a boy, who had his face placed in his hands.  
>He was wearing a black sweater and some fitting jeans, with sneakers.<br>He looked like about my age.  
>But then again, his face was buried in his hands.<br>I was technically a ghost anyway.  
>And maybe I could offer comfort to the living.<br>Or maybe it can be something that can make the time pass by.  
>While I wait...<br>Maybe wait for myself to wake up...  
>I sat next to him.<br>He didn't look up.  
>Not very surprising.<br>But I just placed my hand on his back and looked in the other direction.

"Ummm, it's okay, I guess your situation is better than mine, yeah, I'm technically a ghost, but I'm not dead, but I feel like talking to someone, even though they might not hear me, but you looked in kind of a bad shape, so I came here to comfort you", I said rubbing his back gently.  
>"Thanks".<p>

I heard it beside me.  
>I turned my head to see shiny blue eyes look into my brown ones.<br>I jumped up.  
>I waved my hand in his face.<br>He followed it.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh", I was practically hysterical.  
>"You surprised, me too, I'm not living though, but I'm not dead either", he said standing up.<p>

I noticed he was floating for just a then his feet touched the ground and he walked closer to me.  
>I floated back.<p>

"Don't be scared, I'm Grayson, I didn't think Japan was a bad country, but one step off the plane, I fell down the stairs, mesmerized by the view", he laughed at his own comatose's.

I poked him, like he was an experiment.  
>Even though, the number one thing you shouldn't do in the lab, is touch things.<p>

"Yeah, you can feel me, I can feel you, but they can't feel us", he said gesturing at the people bustling around.

I blushed.  
>He was very calm for someone who's waiting for their body to awaken.<p>

"Hmmm, I didn't think it was possible, but I guess it's because we're both in the same situation", he said sitting back down on the gray cushioned chairs.

I cautiously took my place beside him.

"Ummm... I'm Haruhi, fell down some stairs when it was raining, had bags full of groceries, and an umbrella to tend to", I said feeling uncomfortable trying to recall it.  
>"Nice name, we should stick together, you know, since no one can talk to us, we can talk to each other, until the time comes, or when one of us wakes up", he said his hand thrust forward.<p>

I took it, blushed, and we shook hands, to say it like was a deal we should keep.  
>I felt in a pang in my heart, Tamaki flashed across my mind, and the others, with their supportive smiles.<br>I want to see them, what they're doing now, since my dad said he would keep it low profile for now.

Luckily I was getting better with coping with my flying through walls, and the whole flying concept, with Grayson floating right beside me, I felt safe.  
>The whole theme today was 'sports'.<br>Showing off their skills, the third music room was changed into different areas for sports.  
>The twins, basketball.<br>Mori and Honey-senpai, soccer.  
>Tamaki, tennis.<br>Kyoya, with sunglasses sitting on a folding chair, writing something in his book.

"She hasn't come today, I will add to her debt for the customers she has missed", he muttered to himself, I shook my head, with satisfaction that nothing has changed.

That's why I don't want them to know about me, to see sad looks, worried faces, they will stop at nothing to see me, they will use their money on high-tech stuff I don't need.  
>Especially when my dad is trying hard for their sake, for my own.<br>I just noticed that Grayson was still right next to me.

"So these are your friends", he asked looking at each of them.

I nodded.

"The twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru, we're the same age and in the same class, over there, the tall one and the blond small one are Mori and Honey-senpai, trust me he's 17, the one with the glasses, is Kyoya, he's the financial leader of ours, a second year, and lastly the blond one is... Tamaki Suoh", I ended with the introductions.  
>"So I'm guessing the blonde one is your boyfriend", Grayson said.<p>

It caught me obviously off guard.

"Honey-senpai is cute, he's like the baby in our group", I said with a small laugh.  
>"No, Suoh", he said with a smile.<p>

I looked at Tamaki, whining that Kyoya won't play with him.

"I don't think so, he's my dad, and Kyoya's my mom, and the twins are my brothers, and Mori and Honey are our neighbors, but we don't exactly know their relationship", I said.

The look on Grayson's face told me that he thought it was for real.  
>I smiled and floated on.<br>I floated in front of one of the huge wall mirrors.  
>I saw myself, my reflection standing next to Tamaki.<br>He looked over here, he had a shocked look on his face.  
>I squeezed my eyes shut, when I opened them again, my reflection was gone.<p>

"Did you see that Kyoya", Tamaki said running up to Kyoya and pointing towards the mirror.  
>"Your reflection is very nice, I've seen the real thing up close, that's good enough for me", he said with a sigh not looking up.<br>"I though I saw... ahhh never mind, I was never cut out for sports and sweating", he said sitting down next to him.

I kind felt bad that he didn't mention my name.  
>But that didn't bother me as much.<br>I flew next to Graysoon.

"He could see me?"  
>"Well, if you want to be seen you can, but you just can't appear, only in reflections obviously, trust me, I've been doing this far more longer than you have, just stick with me and you'll be fine".<p>

I smiled at how willing he has been to me.  
>Maybe he doesn't want to be alone in a crowded room, like me.<p>

I looked back towards the guys.  
>I missed them already, they're so close, but yet so far.<p>

**A/N:**

**d.s: *wipes sweat off forehead***  
><strong>Haruhi: Good job, hardworking...*nods worth approval*...<strong>  
><strong>Tamaki:... T.T... my daughter... rate and review...*sniffle*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**d.s: okay, just to let you know, the rest of it will be in Haruhi's POV...:))**  
><strong>Haruhi: hmmm, dying...<strong>  
><strong>d.s: yeaahhh...sorry bout that...^_^"...i don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club<strong>

:chapter 2:

"So I don't need to eat right", I asked Grayson as we floated farther away from the school.

He nodded.

"What do you want to do now", he asked as he lead us to one of the nearby park benches.  
>"What did you usually do before I arrived", I asked looking up at him.<br>"Nothing really, I've always been lonely since that day, no one in the same condition as me", he said looking distantly.  
>"What did it feel like?"<br>"I felt like I was going crazy, or that I was crazy, no one being able to hear me or see me, I thought I was one of those people, trapped in their minds, while our bodies are doing who-knows-what", he said with a sad smile.  
>"How long has it been for you", I know it's a hard question for him to answer, but I'm curious.<p>

He looked a little surprised.

"Months", he said with a small sad glint in his eyes.

He hasn't awaken yet.

"I have a feeling that my parents are losing hope, they might pull the plug on me soon enough, I see the look in their eyes, every time they visit".  
>"Don't say that, your still breathing, your heart is still beating, don't lose it just because your mind has doubts, listen to your heart, the one you still have", I said standing in front of him.<p>

He looked up in my eyes.  
>He stood up and embraced me.<p>

"Thanks, I'm really glad your here with me", he said in my neck.

I hugged him back.  
>We sat back down.<p>

We spent the rest of the day, floating here and there, talking about different things, we got really close with each other.  
>Even though I just met him this morning, I could really say that he's my best friend.<br>I told him things that I haven't told anyone else.  
>We sat down on the beach, looking at the sunset.<p>

"You know Haruhi, I don't think that when either of us wakes up we will see each other, this is our sub-conscience, I think", he said looking out to the sun.  
>"I had a feeling that that would happen", I sighed.<p>

We stood, going on our way back to the hospital.  
>In front of the hospital, in my peripheral vision, I saw that Grayson glitched a little.<br>Like when a hologram is about to disappear.

"What's happening", he said looking through his hand.  
>"I-I-I think your going back to your body now", I said grimly.<br>"What no, not now, not when I actually met someone after so long", he said gripping my shoulders.  
>"No, don't say that, we'll see each other again, even though we might not remember, you need to go now, I just got here, I got plenty of time, this is your chance, you can be with your family", I said holding back tears.<p>

He led me to his room.  
>Where his body lay, still and all his injuries cleared, and healed.<p>

"Bye", I said, a real slipped through my eyes.

He shook his head.  
>Before he matched up wit his body, he kissed softly on my cheek.<br>I waited.  
>His eyes fluttered open.<br>He sat up, and looked around like a lost dog.

"Haruhi? Haruhi...", he said, still looking around.

He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen off the table, and wrote something down.  
>He clutched it in his hand.<p>

He still remembers me?  
>The doctor burst into the room.<p>

"Very good, I would like to tell you a couple of things before anything happens", the doctor said pulling up a chair next to Grayson's bed.

Grayson was still looking frantically around.

"You fell down a flight of stairs coming off of the plane, do you remember that", the doctor said slowly.

Grayson stopped looking around, and looked at the doctor, and slowly shook his head.  
>The doctor wrote something down on his clip board,<p>

"Your name is Grayson Knight, your 16 years old...", the doctor went on detailing Grayson's information.

The look in Grayson's eyes, he wasn't the same before, they have lost the expectant glint that I once knew.  
>He didn't remember me anymore.<br>I knew it once he couldn't even remember how he had gotten into a coma.  
>I stayed there until his parents arrived.<br>I watched as he hugged them stiffly.  
>Of course I turned away as he was changing.<br>He stuffed the note into his jeans pocket.  
>I still held on that thin string of hope, that he would remember me, even if it would be when we're both old.<br>I watched them all leave.  
>But before he walked through the automatic door.<br>I lightly kissed his cheek, he lifted his hand to the spot, and looked behind him, as if he was looking at me.  
>But then continued to follow his parents.<p>

Well, now I'm alone.  
>I couldn't just waste my time here.<br>I spent another night in this place.  
>I floated to school once again.<br>Apparently the theme today is a rock band theme.  
>I bet Tamaki proposed this theme because he wanted to wear the tight black leather pants.<br>They really look like a band.  
>Except for Honey-senpai, who looked like a little kid playing dress-up for Halloween.<p>

Tamaki, singer.  
>Kyoya, lead guitar.<br>Kaoru and Hikaru, bass.  
>Honey, keyboard.<br>Mori, drums.

It was really silly, but they pulled it off.  
>But they suck as a whole.<br>Honey was just playing random keys.  
>Mori, was just tapping the same drum the whole time, keeping a look out for Honey.<br>Kyoya, writing in his notebook.  
>The twins, battling each other, instead of paying attention to the song.<br>Tamaki, just standing there, sparkling under the lights as usual.  
>I really missed him.<br>All of them actually.  
>Even though Tamaki is an idiot, most of the time,he cares for all of us.<br>He only sees me as his 'daughter', so I wouldn't worry about falling in love with him or anything.  
>Why would I be thinking about this?<p>

...

I DON'T LOVE TAMKAI, I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM IN THAT WAY!  
>Do I?<br>No...  
>No.<br>No?  
>Okay fine, I might have teeny tiny microscopic feelings for him, but he would never consider.<br>Especially while running the host club.  
>I shouldn't be a burden.<br>I'm not acting like myself. I'm not scared of anything.  
>Except for thunder.<br>I'm not usually the one to cry in front of people.  
>But how could you blame me when I'm alone in a crowd?<br>Endless, this is what it felt like.  
>Just like what Grayson said, it took months.<br>I've hear for some people... years.  
>I couldn't wait that long.<br>One of the club members will eventually find out.  
>This secret is not going to hold up for long.<br>I'd say less than a month.  
>They might have thought that I actually transferred schools.<br>That's as far as it goes for their suspicions.  
>I'm not what you call a 'safe person'.<br>I've had my days where I was on the brink of death.  
>Like for example, the Nekozawa cave, that oddly looks like a cat head.<br>But...  
>Tamaki saved me.<br>I shook that violently out of my head. Speaking of Nekozawa.  
>Black Magic?<br>Maybe, he could do something.  
>But he couldn't see me.<br>No one can.  
>But he has ulterior side to himself.<br>Being a prince and all.

I floated into the Black Magic Club, oddly the door being inside the Host Club.  
>I remember how funny it would be when Nekozawa would slither up next to Tamaki, and scare him.<br>And not to mention his lost then found sister, who mistook Tamaki for him.  
>Remembering all of this, did not help me feel better.<br>It made me miss, life.  
>I opened the door.<br>Why didn't I just phase through it?  
>Hmmm, probably I'm not used to it?<p>

A black cloak wearer was standing in front of a couple of candles.  
>The door behind me closed.<br>I cringed.  
>He spun around towards the noise.<br>His hood was put down, and he wasn't wearing his wig.  
>But, yet, he wore his cape, or hood, or whatever.<br>He had shock, shock plastered on his face.  
>But then it disappeared and sighed.<p>

"Ms. Fujioka, I would advise you to knock before coming in here, who knows, the light could have been on, and I would be unprotected", he said turning back to his work.

I was astounded.  
>He spoke to me.<br>Did he?  
>He turned again.<br>He knows about my gender, of course he does, he's just next door.  
>Probably heard all of the Host Club conversations, eavesdropping.<br>Anyway, he already knew it, from what I can tell.

"Do not just stand there gaping, take a seat, if you wanted to join the Black Magic Club so badly, you could have just asked, instead of roaming around at this hour of night", he said, holding a vile, and placing it in one of the cabinets full of different colored ones.

I forgot he's kind of weird in the head, beyond the attractive outer features.

"So what is it", he asked taking a seat next to me.

His puppet was no where in sight.

"I left him at home, he didn't feel good this morning", he whispered.

Why whisper, it's not like that cat puppet could hear us.  
>Or could he?<br>I was being childish.

"Interesting fashion Fujioka", he said.

I had to act normally, so I don't freak him out.

"Yes, I just had some questions I had to ask", I said straightening my posture.  
>"Hmmm, fascinating, coming here for your questions, you've always been so straight forward Fujioka, helping me bit by bit with the evil light, I admire you for that, so what is it".<br>"Let's say someone is not technically dead but in a coma...".

He nodded.

"...and people in the outside world can see the sub-conscience", I said feeling utterly stupid.  
>"Medium's, inherited by their family members", he said.<br>"So is there any possible way for anybody else to communicate with the sub-conscience".  
>"Hmmmm, yes, of course, if the sub-conscience can be put into a body, a body with no soul, like a mannequin, or a doll", he said staring peculiarly at me.<p>

I cannot just be a reflection to the Club Members, I need to be living and real in their eyes.  
>Even though, it's not my body.<br>Just until I can get back to my body.

"What is this Fujioka", he said standing up and opening the cabinet full of vials from across the room.  
>"Just curious about what I watched on T.V. earlier", I shrugged, surprised at how easily that lie came out.<p>

He nodded.  
>I stood a few feet behind him.<br>He spun around.

"So how did you end up this way Fujioka, are you dead or in a coma", he asked, his eyes full of expectancy.  
>"U-u-um what are you talking about", I asked.<p>

He pointed down.  
>I was floating.<p>

"Damnit...", I muttered.  
>"Tsk tsk, a lady shouldn't be using such foul language", he said matter-of-factually.<br>"I fell okay, I fell down a flight of stairs, now I'm in comatose, please just help me communicate with the Club members, this might be my last chance", I said, finally pleading.  
>"Then sell your soul to me", he whispered in my ear, he was close.<p>

He had an odd aura, aura of pure evil, even with his charming looks, his eyes held all information.  
>If that is what it takes then, I'll gladly do it.<br>I nodded stiffly.

"Here's what you do, this spell isn't permanent, you will have a month before they find out anything about your body, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Right so, the catch is, you will have to make one of the host club members fall in love with you, they have to admit their feelings for you, but if you reveal your secret, your soul will be forever mine", he said, his eyes crazy with hunger.  
>"What is this, a game?", I yelled.<br>"Yes, no one else can do this process, no one alive that is, it's that, I myself have fallen in love with you Fujioka, the day when you helped me face the light, I saw the light in you, that I can actually bare, you can be with me forever this way, do you accept?"

I shook my head.  
>I don't know why I'm going through this, this could be my last chance to be with the guys, I can feel myself get weaker by the day.<br>I was being as stupid as Tamaki.  
>I nodded my head.<p>

"Good, take this", he handed me a vile.

The color of blood.

"Drink it, and the game starts, a month from now, you'll be mine", he said disappearing in the shadows.

How did he do that?

"Don't count on it", and in one gulp I felt odd.

I heard a faraway laugh.  
>My body started to ache.<br>I fell to floor.  
>My head hurt, my stomach hurt, everything hurts.<br>The heart I had now, was weak.  
>My body stopped hurting as I felt my heart beat pick up normal speed.<br>I felt my face and my hair.  
>I seemed a bit taller than normal.<br>My hair was long, the ends of my hair were curly, and a soft light brown.  
>I grabbed a hand mirror of the table with a single candle on it.<br>The candle flickered as I looked at myself.  
>I am beautiful, something that I wasn't.<br>I was cute, but not this gorgeous, model gorgeous.  
>My eyes were blue, a watery blue.<br>I heard a mutter, a faraway mutter.

"I think I made it easier for you, being beautiful and all, Liria Yuki", it was Nekozawa.

I ignored him and admired myself for a bit.  
>I was good, once I saw all of me.<br>Wearing the girl uniform of Ouran.  
>Yuki, anything more common than that, and I would've wretched.<p>

"By the way, all preparations are made, you live in the Ouran girls dormitory and there are clothes in your room, you are already registered in Ouran, and your card is already wired with money", there was a bit of satisfaction in his voice.  
>"Why go through this extent", I asked, talking to the shadows.<br>"Haven't I made myself clear? I've fallen in love with you", he said, as the voice got dimmer and dimmer, it was gone altogether.

What am I going to do?

**A/N:**

**d.s: this is just something for you people to do if your bored...:))**  
><strong>Haruhi: if they were bored, they wouldn't be reading this...<strong>  
><strong>d.s: ...DON'T JUDGE ME! *runs away*<strong>  
><strong>Harhuhi: *sighs* rate and review...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**d.s: hey again... what do you think of the story so far?**  
><strong>Haruhi: I'm pretty curious too...<strong>  
><strong>d.s: yep, so hope you enjoy... I don't own Ouran High school Host Club<strong>

:Chapter 3:

The dorm was right across campus.  
>It was pretty late out.<br>So no one was around in the main room.  
>It was like it's own school building, just with more rooms.<br>It was like a hotel, but bigger.  
>There was the descending staircase, the one with 2 sides and there was even a chandelier.<br>Not surprising at all.  
>I felt something in my front pocket.<br>A wallet with my school I.D. and a credit card.  
>I shook my head, and thrust the wallet back into the pocket.<br>Room number 568.  
>There were 587 other rooms?<br>Even more?  
>This place was based on floors.<br>The fifth floor?  
>Thanks Nekozawa.<p>

I opened the door to my room.  
>It was like the presidential suite in a hotel.<br>Like the whole area of my house floor, plus 2 more.  
>It's like my own house.<br>I blew on the hair that was on my forehead.  
>And flopped down on the bed.<p>

A couple of hours later, I awoke to the sunlight that streamed across the room from the curtains.  
>I heard running footsteps outside of my door.<br>I was wearing one of the pink silk pajamas, courtesy of Nekozawa.  
>I opened the door to find some of the girls I've seen in the Host club running for the elevator.<br>I stopped one of them.

"What's happening", I asked.  
>"Today the first day of spring break and the Host Club is throwing one of their annual celebrations, it's a whole month of no school, but of course a girl of your tastes should know that", she smiled and ran of.<p>

But before the elevator door closed she yelled out to me.

"Hurry up or you won't be able to get in", she winked and the door closed.

What hassle.  
>I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth.<br>In my bath robe, I stood in front of the walk in closet full of different pieces of clothing.  
>Damn that Nekozawa, I bet he arranged for all of these things.<br>I would never wear this stuff in life.  
>But I wasn't me exactly.<br>I was Yuki, and I needed to make a good impression.  
>But with a touch of Haruhi.<br>I pulled out some black shorts, a black tank-top, a white plain sweater, a black choker, black sneakers, and a white hair ribbon.  
>Yes, this is my ideal HaruhiYuki outfit.  
>Sexy with a dash of safety.<br>Damn, this hair is heavy, I felt different with short hair, free, nothing me holding me down.  
>But all well.<br>I took the stairs, it was carpeted, with chandeliers on every turn.  
>No one used it I bet.<p>

I ran to the third Music Room.  
>Where there were girls piling through the door.<br>As what I could see, it was a big deal, every girl I saw wore either a dress or skirt, in the colors ranging from yellow, orange, pink, and nothing darker than that.  
>I was snow in the middle of a sunset.<br>Hahaha, my name Yuki, meaning snow.  
>Good analogy.<br>I heard a weird whizzing sound, as the floor started to rumble, it seemed that the Host club added an addition to the place.  
>Like the whole female student body had shown up.<br>And everybody surprisingly fit in the one Music 3 room.  
>And it had much more room than that.<br>I was still lingering in the doorway.  
>When I felt a tugging at my hand.<br>Honey-senpai.  
>I almost felt like picking him up and squeezing him, just like what the other girls do, but then again, I have to pretend not to know him.<p>

"Hi", I said, my voice high, rich, soft, and innocent, just like what I look like to other people now.

He looked up at me.  
>He had a quizzical look on his face.<br>Like he was trying to figure something out, but couldn't.  
>He held up his bunny.<br>I gladly took it, without a word.  
>And smiled.<br>He smiled too.  
>He's usually not this silent.<br>Oddly, maybe... I don't know.  
>Kyoya was standing behind the entrance counter, he looked up from his notebook and pushed his glasses up his nose.<p>

"A new student I'm sure, it's my pleasure to meet you, miss Liria", he said taking my hand.

I nodded.

"I'm glad that you are not surprised at me about knowing your name, because here in the Host club we have background checks on every student, so you should feel safe in our care, is there anyone you would like to meet today, since we are packed with so many clients today, I'm sure you'd at least meet with one of our hosts", he said diligently, like always.

It's odd how he's speaking to me, maybe because I'm not me.  
>That's probably it.<br>But anyway, I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Not anyone in particular, I would like to speak to anyone of them if they are available, I would also like to sit alone for now, until they are free, and I hope when that time comes I will get each and everyone of their undivided attention, that would be all...", I giggled at his astonished look,"I'm sorry, I'm sounding like my father, he's always so bossy and informative, he also gets very ticked off when his food isn't already at the table when he goes to a restaurant, oops, I'm babbling again, sorry", I said, my lying skills have improved.

Hah, my father.  
>I wonder what he's doing now.<br>Maybe I'll check up on him after this.

I sat at the furthest table away, from all of the commotion.  
>The view was spectacular, the ocean. The sun, the white fine sand.<br>Maybe, I could go swimming before anything happens.  
>But I have to keep in mind I only have one month.<br>One month.  
>I felt a tap on my shoulder.<br>It was Kyoya again.  
>This would be the absolute first time I've ever not seen him holding his notebook.<p>

"I'm sorry, would you be disappointed in talking to me", he asked.

I shook my head, and gestured to the chair before me.  
>This wasn't Kyoya, it might not have been him.<br>He talking, and letting himself go.  
>I've never seen him like this before.<br>He was really kind, under all that debtor stuff he usual puts up in his act.  
>He was being nice.<br>Genuinely.

I heard a couple of voices in the center of the room.

"Kyoya-sama?"  
>"How come she has the special treatment".<br>"The perks of being unbelievably beautiful."  
>"But most of us are beautiful."<br>"Maybe she's smart."  
>"Is that supposed to mean something, are you calling the rest of us dumb."<br>"Maybe she's... different".

They were starting to annoy me.  
>But once Tamaki called them all over.<br>They followed the sound of his voice like moth to a flame.  
>But Kyoya caught my attention.<p>

"What surprises me the most, miss Liria, is that, your life is so top secret, not even my federal agents could get your full identity, it has been locked under federal confinement, who are you exactly", he said, the shine of the lights overhead blurring his eyes in his glasses.  
>"Why, I'm Yuki Liria, age 16, I'm from France, if that counts for anything", I said trying to remember what I memorized last night.<br>"Good very good, at least the general location", he laughed slightly, actually laughed.  
>"MOMMY, COULD YOU COME OVER HERE FOR A MINUTE, OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ENTERTAIN OUR GUESTS OVER HERE PLEASE", Tamaki yelled over to our table.<br>"Sorry daddy but I have to get back to calculating Haruhi's total debt payment", he yelled over, less eccentric.

He looked back towards me.

"He's one of our top Hosts, but he hasn't showed up for 2 days since", he said pushing his glasses up his nose.

I nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting you, miss Liria, hope we can have another conversation some time", he stood and took my hand, then bowed before me.

I could feel a slight blush.

"See ya", see said as he walked away.

I blew on the hair on my forehead.  
>That was getting sticky.<br>I transferred my gaze back out the window.  
>Still beautiful.<br>I heard the chair in front of me move.  
>I saw Honey-senpai sitting there, I could feel his feet kicking under.<br>He smiled.  
>Oddly quiet.<p>

"Well, hello there, don't you have any other clients who would love to have you for company", i said with one hand supporting my head.

He shook his head.

"You looked lonely, so I came here", he said with sparkling eyes.

He was holding his stuffed animal.  
>Usa-chan, the pink bunny.<br>At first I had no interest in stuffed animals when I met Honey-senpai.  
>But I guess they're okay now.<br>He held it out to me.  
>And I willingly took it, and placed it on top of my lap, so the bunny's head would be seen.<p>

"What's your name."  
>"Yuki."<br>"Snow?"

I nodded.

"I know a lot of things about you Honey", I said.  
>"What what what", he asked expectantly.<br>"Your 17, and your best friend is Mori, and most importantly, you love cake".

His eyes gleamed.  
>I smiled.<p>

"How'd you know".  
>"I don't know, I guess it's that we have that much in common".<br>"Can we be best friends Yuki-chan".  
>"Sure".<p>

We chatted for a while until a group of clients asked for him.

"Hmmm, I'm sorry Yuki-chan, but I have to go", he said, on the verge of crying.  
>"Hehe, don't worry Honey, I'll be back, and then I'll take you out for cake some time".<p>

He jumped up and down.  
>I held out Usa-chan for him.<br>But he shook his head.

"Until we go and have some cake together you take care of Usa-chan", he said skipping off.

I was astonished.  
>Honey-senpai without Usa-chan, is like the sun and the clouds.<br>Mostly together, all the time.  
>I remember what happened when Usa-chan got dirty because of Tamaki.<br>Now Honey is leaving me with one of prized possessions, this was not the Host Club.  
>Am I dreaming?<br>I felt a shadow go over me.  
>I looked up at Mori senpai.<br>I smiled and gestured at the seat in front of me.  
>He stared at Usa-chan then to Honey-senpai then to me.<p>

"I have to go out and eat cake with him some time", I smiled.

He nodded.

"Hmm, let me see, Mori, 17, best friends with Honey", I giggled.

He nodded again.

"So how are you".

I noticed that Mori doesn't speak often, or at all, and I think it's because no one talks to him, or asks him anything".  
>He seemed a little off guard.<p>

"Um, fine".  
>"That's good", I smiled again.<p>

He loosened up a bit.

"Please if you have anything to say, you can speak to me, I'm not the person to get bored so easily", I said with both hands supporting my head.

I swore that I got a glimpse of his ever so famous smiles.  
>That vanish as fast as they come.<p>

He didn't really talk at all.  
>But I kept the conversation going by asking a lot of questions.<br>He seemed to be enjoying himself, which made me happy.  
>Our conversation ended when Honey was running in to the kitchen for his 7th piece of cake.<p>

"I think I should go", he said standing up.

I nodded and smiled.

"It was fun talking with you Mori-senpai".

I thought I saw him smile again.  
>Or maybe not.<br>He nodded.

"Bye", he said and walked off into the kitchen.

I sighed again, 3 down, 3 to go.  
>I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around.<p>

"Hi", I said.  
>"Hello, do you have some time", he asked shyly.<p>

Kaoru?  
>Shy?<br>No...  
>This was not happening.<br>But Kaoru was the more sensitive brother, he's more calm.

"You the Host here, I should be asking you that", I said.  
>"Heh, yeah, but I'm getting a bit tired", he said taking the seat in front of me.<br>"Pretty hectic huh", I said.  
>"Yeah, too many to handle, there are a lot of newcomers, they keep on asking which ones which", he said placing his head on his arms on top of the table.<br>"Hmmm, I would be tired too, if I was in your shoes Kaoru", I hoped I made him feel a little better.

I was the only one who knows which is which.  
>It's too easy, they might look alike and have similarities.<br>But they have differences too.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks for that, only one other person has been able to tell us apart, how did you know", he said lifting his head.  
>"Well, not because of the hair, it's how you talk and act that makes you two different, you may be twins but you two aren't mirrors", I said with my thinking look.<br>"That's exactly what she said", he closed his eyes peacefully.  
>"Who?"<br>"Hmm? Eh, no body, just an important family member of mine", he said with a small smile.

I reached over and rubbed his arm.  
>He looked up and smiled.<p>

"Well that was refreshing, I can see the girls are getting restless, thanks for the time, I owe you", he said jumping up and running off.

Kaoru?  
>Tired?<br>Never...

I laughed at my own mind joke.

"What's so funny", someone asked behind me.

Hikaru, already taking a seat in front of me.

"Oh nothing, just a mind joke, it might not seem funny if I say it out loud", I said with a top secret look.  
>"Hahaha, well I was bored, and you seemed a little bored talking to my brother Hikaru", he said placing his arms on the table expectantly.<br>"What are you talking about, you are Hikaru", I smirked.  
>"Hmmm, are you sure", he asked with a sly look.<p>

I leaned in.

"Positive, 100%, I even bet Usa-chan on it", I said giving the same expression.  
>"Hmm, incredible, only one other person managed to tell us apart, I give you praise", he said falling out of his chair and was bowing on the floor.<br>"Hahaha, don't do that, people are watching", I said trying to hold the laugh in.  
>"Let them", he stood up.<p>

We talked and cracked some jokes for a while.  
>I never acted like this in my own body, but this isn't my body.<br>I could be happy with the members.  
>Now.<br>That was the most important thing.

After a while, Kaoru called Hikaru over, for their special twin mind games.

"Let's hang out later", he offered.  
>"Alright", I said as he smiled and walked away.<p>

I looked at the clock on the wall.  
>And I looked out the window.<br>The sun was still high up in the sky.  
>Maybe I could have a bit of beach time, before I get down to business.<br>To feel the water without hiding my body.  
>I got up and walked to the desk where Kyoya was.<br>He looked up, his face brightened a little, like he always did with clients.

"Hey Kyoya, I think I'm gonna check off early today, catch some waves and sun", I said pointing out the window.

He paused for a moment.

"You won't have to be alone, anyway, if you were wondering why there is still so many students here on vacation, they all book their reservations on the first day of spring vacation, because of course our annual spring party, and because they'll be leaving tomorrow, why don't we have a beach party for the rest of the day", he asked, opening his notebook.

I slowly nodded in agreement.  
>Kyoya made the announcement loud and clear.<br>Lucky for me, i was already wearing a bathing suit, I was going swimming one way or another.

**A/N:**

**d.s: o.o Haruhi: What happened to Tamaki?**  
><strong>d.s: he was busy with all the other clients...<strong>  
><strong>Haruhi: ohh...rate and review...o.o<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**d.s: The end is finally here... I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club...^_^**

:chapter 4:

It was a very hot day out today.  
>I honestly didn't know that there was actually a beach out here until now.<br>I covered my eyes with my hands.  
>I noticed that I was a very pale girl.<br>Contrasting with the black bikini.  
>I've had quite a few memories here with the guys.<br>It feels like yesterday.  
>But that's what everyone says.<br>I was so looking forward to jumping in the crisp looking water.  
>Then the girls who joined us here today started swarming me.<p>

"How come you got one on one time with them?"  
>"Are you a model?"<br>"What company do you sponsor?"  
>"How old are you?"<br>"Where are you from?"

I was surrounded.  
>I heard a sweet voice behind me, and a clasp on my shoulder.<p>

"Hn? Princesses, we should all enjoy our time here, and ask all the questions when we're not trying to enjoy ourselves, okay?", it was Tamaki.

All the girls swooned and surrounded him.  
>His hair sweeping his forehead perfectly.<br>The sun was at the most perfect angle.  
>He looked down at me, smiled and walked away.<br>I was astounded, not a word to me.  
>Has he noticed that I was gone yet?<br>That I might never come back?  
>Maybe not, because it was Tamaki, but it's okay, I can enjoy myself while it lasts.<br>I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
>It was Nekozawa, he was holding Beelzenef.<p>

"You know, would consider you, if you didn't wear Halloween costumes at the weirdest times of day.

He was holding an umbrella that cast a shadow over me.  
>I couldn't stand it.<br>I wasn't supposed to be me, in this reality.  
>I jumped on top of him, and knocked out the umbrella.<p>

"Noooo", he yelled.  
>"Shut up".<p>

I grabbed his cloak, and Beelzenef, his wig, and pushed him into the hut changing rooms on the beach.  
>There were complimentary swimsuits and trunks for the students.<br>I grabbed a random one.  
>I through it at him.<br>And shut the door.

"Do not come out, if you don't wear that", I said.  
>"Can I at least use the umbrella", he whimpered, actually whimpered.<p>

I sighed.

"Fine".

I went to retrieve his umbrella.  
>But when I came back, he peered through the crack of the door.<br>I grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside.  
>I thrust the umbrella in his hands.<br>I watched him.  
>Head to toe.<br>He wasn't as pale as I thought.  
>He was shining.<br>And was surprisingly fit.  
>I placed shades on his face.<p>

"There", I said with triumph and utter success.

He looked away, and slouched.

"See, now your slouching, how heavy is this thing", I asked tossing the cloak and stuff aside.

I snatched Beelzenef from his hand and stuffed it in his pocket.  
>Not forgetting to zipper it.<p>

"See, your managing", I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.  
>"Heh, I was wrong about you Fujioka", he said with a smirk.<br>"Now you owe me one, you shouldn't even be here", I said crossing my arms.  
>"I wanted to have some fun, I do owe you one, you have one wish, that can't involve you turning back to your old self, or communicating to your friends about your true identity".<br>"That's it?"  
>"Yes".<br>"I'll get back to you on that, thanks Nekozawa", I said.

He walked back inside the school.  
>Looked back.<br>And disappeared into the darkness.  
>I felt a tug on my arm.<br>I looked down to find Honey-senpai.  
>I bent down to be leveled with him.<br>It looked like he wanted to tell me something.

"What is it", I asked.

~Chu~ He pecked my cheek and ran away.  
>I felt the spot.<br>Honey-senpai? In love?  
>With the me that is now?<br>No...  
>No?<br>It didn't feel right.  
>To play with a (technically) little boy's heart.<br>I don't really want it to Honey-senpai.  
>He would have a heart attack if he knew anything.<br>I would like to be just friends with him.  
>He doesn't deserve heart break.<br>I felt a grip on my shoulder.  
>Hikaru?<p>

"Oh Hikaru, is there something you need", I asked smiling.

He was blushing.  
>Ever since that day when he came after me in the storm, I've really admired him as a close friend.<br>He smiled back, and put his hand on his neck.

"Uh are you and Honey-senpai, uhh", he trailed off.

And he's never shy.  
>I smiled.<p>

"No, why? Jealous?", I tested.  
>"Che, no, but I was wondering, do you wanna go out tomorrow, if your know, if your free", he asked.<br>"Yes, I'm free, but won't Kaoru feel lonely, you know, brotherly love complex", I said with a wink.

He blushed.  
>I was embraced in a backwards hug.<br>A warm and lean chest was placed behind me.  
>I felt a sharp faint pain on the side of my neck.<br>I immediately placed my hand over the mark.

"Kaoru, what was that", I asked staggering back, holding my neck.  
>"Hmm? A little gift, something to remember me by, since you worried so much", he said with a cheeky smile.<p>

I blushed.  
>The twins started quarreling.<br>I found a spot where nobody appeared to be around, far away from the noise.  
>And plopped down on the soft warm sand.<br>Looking up at the clear blue sky.  
>I felt an odd radiance beside me.<p>

"Senpai?", I gasped as I looked up at Tamaki.  
>"Heh, why aren't you joining the festivities", he said gesturing behind him.<p>

I shrugged.  
>He was treating me like one of the customers.<br>I felt a bit hallow.

"Senpai, can I ask you a question", I said holding my legs close to my chest.

He sat down next to me.  
>Surprisingly quiet.<br>And nodded, looking at me.

"How would you feel if you were one of thos people who are outside, looking in? Alone in a crowded room?", I asked poking the sand.  
>"Do you feel that way", he asked.<p>

I nodded slightly.

"How could a beautiful girl like you feel that way, you have the attention of everybody, all the Host club members are having dibs on you, girls are jealous when your not even the snob type, what's the matter", he asked, little concern in his voice.  
>"I can't tell you", I said quietly.<br>"That's fine, I mean, I don't know you, you don't know me", he said, obviously hurt.

He was over reacting.

"It's not like that", I said.  
>"It's fine", he stood up and walked away.<p>

What happened?  
>After that, I didn't have the will to go on anymore.<br>I went back to the dorms.  
>Another day wasted.<br>At noon, I was still sitting outside on the balcony.  
>I wasn't me.<br>And all I'm truly doing is lying.  
>I'd rather die.<br>Than deceive them.  
>But what choice did I have.<br>I heard a knock at the door.  
>It was Hikaru.<br>We went around the town.  
>But I had no intention of him saying that he loves me.<br>We had a good time.  
>But I didn't feel that way for him.<br>As Tamaki says, he's like a brother.  
>Every time I see Tamaki, he acknowledges me.<br>But he treats me like one of the other clients.  
>I had to say something, I just couldn't let it be the way it is.<p>

During their break, I took the time to plan out... my plan.  
>I pulled him aside.<p>

"Tamaki senpai, you don't like me do you", I asked, rubbing my arm awkwardly.

He looked at me funny, like he was trying to figure out something.

"Not particularly, why do you ask", he said giving me his undivided attention.  
>"No, you don't like me, and I know it, is there something that I have done that is wrong", I asked pushing the question.<p>

This was the last day.  
>I just can't do this anymore.<br>It's been a full month with the other club members.  
>Nothing has been fulfilled.<p>

"No, it's just, you remind me of someone, someone that is important to me, she hasn't been here for a while, and I'm worried something might have happened, and when I look at you, it just hurts me even more, I tried to contact her father, but he says that she is just busy with some family matters... anyway, not that you would care", he said turning, not facing me.

He did like someone else.  
>How could I expect anything else.<br>He's Tamaki, and I was his daughter.

"You loved her, correct", I asked, giving up now.

For the happiness of my best friend.

"Yes, I love her, but I don't think that she would love me the same", he said turning to face me with sorrow in his eyes.  
>"Unrequited love...", I sighed.<p>

He nodded.  
>I was going to the Black Magic club.<br>I was done, it's over now.

"Senpai, you should go to the hospital, don't ask why, but you'll find out sooner or later, I'm sorry but I have to go", I said walking slowly to the door that had a dark misty aura.  
>"Why do you have to apologize", he asked stepping closer.<br>"Nothing, I guess it just slipped, you know senpai, I didn't like you at first, you were weird and egotistic, but over time, I start to admire you and... ", I laughed gently.

He looked appalled and astonished at the same time.  
>I laughed my last free laugh.<br>And walked into the dark mist, that welcomed me with open arms.  
>I took one last look at Tamaki, he walking towards the door, then paused, his eyes fixated on me.<br>Now I faced a new creature that I would live with for the rest of my life.  
>He wasn't wearing his cape or robe or whatever you call it.<br>He was wearing a normal Ouran uniform.  
>He looked good, I couldn't not admit it.<br>But all in all he's evil.  
>Or maybe... misunderstood.<br>Very misunderstood.

"You've still got a couple of hours, couldn't wait to be with me?"  
>"I've given up before I've even tried, and I don't need you to tell me that".<br>"I'll give you that time, to say goodbye to your body, once you make physical contact with your body in this body, this body with disappear, so be careful if you don't want to cause some people trauma", he said.  
>"Why are you giving me this time", I asked suspiciously.<br>"Trust me there are no strings attached, just do what you have to do, I still have to make preparations", he said getting back to his potions and what not.

I shrugged and walked away.  
>The hospital wasn't that far.<br>I got closer and closer to the hospital.  
>I stopped in my tracks at what I saw.<br>Limos...  
>I forgot.<br>I told Tamaki to go to the hospital.  
>But I didn't expect him to go right after I told him.<br>And I wouldn't expect him to bring everyone with him.  
>I smacked my forehead.<br>I braved through the sliding doors and walked slowly to the room, where my still body lay.  
>The club members were huddling around the body.<br>Their eyes full of concern.  
>I hovered in the hallway for a while.<p>

"How could she not tell me, how could she keep this secret, how could...", Tamaki was obviously sad.  
>"Haruhi-chan...", Honey senpai took a hold of my hand.<p>

The twins stood silent.  
>Mori obviously silent.<br>Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and stayed silent also.

"Am I interrupting something?", I walked in.

I knew I didn't have anything to hide.  
>They all turned to me.<br>Each one of them, I knew had so much pain in their eyes.  
>Even for so long, they expected something.<br>But I made sure everything would be good, that they would have fun.  
>Especially Tamaki, to see his smiling face again.<br>He walked toward me.

"It's her, the one I love, it's Haruhi, I love her, did you know about this, did you have something to do with this", he said, with wild eyes.

I shook my head and laughed.  
>The pain washing away from me.<br>I reached up to his face.  
>He dodged.<br>I didn't expect anything else.  
>I smiled and stood next to my soulless body.<br>They all looked at me with either painful or suspicious eyes.

"I loved you all, as my family, maybe even more", my eyes flickered to Tamaki.

I looked at my pale face on the bed.

"Good-bye", I said touching my cold small hand, contrasting with the golden skin.

My tanned skin that I held now, turned as pale as the body on the bed.  
>They all gasped.<br>I smiled and I could see that they couldn't see me anymore.

"H-haruhi...", Tamaki whispered, standing in the spot where I once was.

They looked either surprised, or about to slam their head against a wall.  
>I felt sorry for them,<br>From where I was floating, they suddenly collapsed on the floor.  
>I gasped.<br>I was being sucked in, back into my body.  
>But why?<br>What was happening.

"How did you do it? How did you make him say he loves you, he said your name, you didn't even cheat", Nekozawa's voice was distant again.  
>"Maybe... he does really love me, the way I love him, and it doesn't feel unrequited anymore", I smiled at the voice, and was placed back into my body.<p>

I realized how much pain I was in.  
>But it was good to be this way.<br>That my soul isn't lost forever.  
>That I'm me again.<br>And the others probably won't remember anything anymore.  
>But at least we'll be together again.<br>I opened my eyes.  
>The others started to get up, rubbing their heads.<p>

"I have a head ache", Honey senpai whined.  
>"Haruhi", Tamaki gasped.<br>"Hey guys, how's it going", I said with a hard smile.

They all literally cried.  
>And that was that.<br>I didn't remember anything after that.  
>3 months passed.<br>Everything was the same as usual.  
>But on my way to school.<br>I saw a very familiar figure.  
>He smiled at me, I smiled back.<br>It looks like he goes to Ouran also.  
>The other members caught up to me.<br>The only thing that matters, is that we're together.  
>But Nekozawa, mutters to himself more often nowadays.<br>I wonder what's his problem...

~~~~  
><span>The End<span>

**A/N:**

**d.s: Hope you liked it...:3**  
><strong>All Characters: Thanks for reading! Rate and Review!<strong>  
><strong>d.s: Thanks...<strong>


End file.
